The Ultimate Naruto Sky High Crossover
by Gemina
Summary: Well, no one else has done it, so I decided to! When Team Gai is sent on a mission to protect Warren Peace after his father breaks out, what's going to happen? Will Neji be able to put up with the other students for long? Will Lee be able to keep quiet?
1. The Inimicable Introduction

**Okay, this is my first fanfic ever. Not that I have never written anything, just not fanfics. **

**Take it away Lee!**

**Lee: Gemina does not own me or any other Naruto character, but she is filled with The Power of Youth!!**

* * *

" Good morning, class." Mr. Medulla said, as he walked briskly into the classroom, exactly on time.

" As you might have already heard, we are hosting three exchange students from Japan. They will be joining our class. Please try not to antagonize them."

The three students came walking in.

" Yosh! My name is Rock Lee and I am filled with the Power of Youth!!" Screamed a strange-looking spandex-clad boy.

Everybody in the class was speechless.

A girl with her hair done up in two buns laughed nervously, and introduced herself.

" My name is Tenten, and, um...I'm glad to be at your school."

The last person introduced himself. " I'm Hyuuga Neji." He said.

Apparently, this was all he thought they needed to know.

Lash raised his hand. Neji cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

" Yeah, are you a guy, or a chick?"

Neji frowned deeply as his teammates tried to contain their laughter.

" I. Am. A. Guy." Neji said through clenched teeth.

He fixed Lash with a death glare.

Once again, Tenten laughed nervously. " I'm sure he didn't mean to insult you Neji...come on, let's find our seats."

Neji continued to death glare Lash for another second or so, but he agreed with a " Hn" and joined her finding seats.

The group sat together, Lee in front of Tenten, and Neji to Tenten's left, next to the window. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Yes, I do realize this chapter is short. I am bouncing around the idea right now. An update should be up in no time. Please review! ( The other get longer as I go along, by the way!)**


	2. Clash at the Cafeteria!

**Hello people! I told you the next update would be soon.  
Come on Neji!  
Neji: Why isn't Lee doing this?  
Because he forgot to say I don't own any Sky High characters as well as the Naruto characters.  
Hey! Why are you smirking?!**

* * *

Tenten hurried her teammates to the cafeteria. That had been a complete disaster! Neji had been glaring the whole time at the kid who asked if he was a girl, and Lee kept yelling about the power of youth whenever the teacher asked him how he got his answer. No, they were definitely not blending in. She quickly sat down at a table in the corner, dragging her teammates with her. 

She had only been sitting there a few minutes, when that kid walked up with another overweight kid. They slid onto the bench opposite them.

"This is our table. You have to pay rent to sit here, right Speed?" said the kid. Speed nodded in agreement. " Yep, fifteen dollars, five each." He decided.

Neji simply snorted.

Just then, a boy clad in red, white and blue walked up behind them, followed by a small group of people.

"Now Lash, you aren't bothering the new kids, are you?" He asked in a serious tone.

" Uh,no, infact we were just leaving, right Speed?" Lash replied, giving the boy a huge smile, as if to prove he wasn't up to anything nefarious. " Uh, yeah, just leaving." Speed replied, and both quickly scooted off the bench and left.

" Yosh! You are filled with the Power of--mmph!" Lee was quickly quieted by Tenten's hand.

They didn't want to seem too strange, after all. Neji shook his head. Tenten smiled. " Thank you for getting rid of them, they were getting annoying." She said. The boy gave a broad smile.

" No problem at all, do you mind if we sit here?" He asked. Tenten shook her head. " Great." He slid onto the bench, his friends following suit.

" I'm Will, by the way." He said.

A red headed girl clad in green smiled warmly at them. " I'm Layla."

A kid clad in highlighter yellow and green nodded towards them. " Yo, I'm Zach."

" And I'm Magenta, but you can call me Maj." Said a girl clad in purple.

" And I'm Ethan, pleased to make your acquaintance. Have you guys ever met Sunfire or Sunpyre? Do you have any theory as to why the majority of Japanese superheroes have fire-based powers?"

Team Gai blinked unanimously. " No I do not!" yelled Lee.

Tenten hit him on the head. "Lee! Don't yell." She said annoyedly.

Layla poked Warren. He looked up from the book he was reading. "What?" He grumped. He and his book had been interupted. How obnoxious.

"Don't you want to introduce yourself?" Said Layla, her expression reading ' Be polite, Warren!'.

" My name is Warren. Don't bother me." He replied, and returned to his book. "So, what are your powers?" Said Ethan. Lee immediately stood up, striking a Gai-sensei-like pose. " We have the Power of--Mmph!"

He was immediately yanked down by Tenten and Neji mid-yell. " I have the power of youth." Said Lee quietly. Ethan's mouth dropped.

" You mean you are always going to be young?" he asked incredulously.

" No, he has no power, he just works hard." Stated Neji. Will looked confused. "Then, how did he get into this school?" He asked.

Layla frowned. " He shouldn't have to have powers to get into this school, if he wants to help save the world." She declared. Warren rolled his eyes and continued reading. Neji snorted.

" You find that funny?" Asked Layla, as Will scooted away from her.

"Immensely." Came the reply.

Layla's eyes darkened. Everyone else at the table, excluding the oblivious Team Gai, covered their ears.

" I suppose you also think that those with 'better' powers should get better treatment? Only the strongest should get to help? You probably think you're one of those better people, don't you? Well I have something to tell you, all people are created equal! It shouldn't matter whether or not they have powers, or whether or not they are a boy or girl, because everyone should recieve equal opportunities at everything!" She paused to take a breath. " Just because you have powers doesn't mean you are greater than Lee. That sort of thinking is tearing our world apart. Don't you care about the rest of the world?"

Neji was frowning. " All people aren't created equal." He stated, and turned and left.

Layla frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" She called after him. When she recieved no reply, she went back to her salad.

The rest of the meal continued in a friendly manner, the group exchanging class schedules and talking about the unfair rules of the school.

Tenten smuggled a sandwiche into class to give to Neji. After all, he had left without eating his lunch. She settled into her seat next to Neji and handed him the sandwiche in a covert manner.

He gave her a nod of thanks. Just then, the teacher came in, a tall, blonde woman in a pale blue blouse and black skirt. She seemed nice. " Good afternoon, class."

She said. " Good afternoon, Miss Love." The class replied in unison, all except Team Gai, of course. " Today we are going to work on our psychic shields." She said cheerily. Oh, great.

* * *

**This one is so much longer! I told you the update would be soon! Please review, reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I write more chapters!**


	3. Detrimental Dinner

**Okay, third chapter here we come!  
Your turn, Tenten!  
Tenten: Gemina does not own me or any other Naruto or Sky High characters. In fact, she doesn't own any character mentioned ever in this story, now that I stop and think about it.  
Thank you Tenten! I don't think we'll be needing your help again...**

* * *

The psychic blocking class had ended early. The teacher had gotten a headache from Lee's loud thoughts. Apparently, Lee was no good at blocking any psychic. Great, what a liability.

Neji was still in a bad mood as they headed home. He hadn't even had to put up a psychic shield, the seal had done that for him.  
The team was staying in an old house, right near where Warren and his mother lived. That's who they were here to protect, after all.  
Neji set to cooking dinner. Neji was the one in charge of the cooking, because Lee burned anything and everything, and Tenten couldn't cook anything edible.

"Yosh! Wasn't school just Youthful, Tenten?!" Lee yelled. Tenten winced. "Stop yelling, Lee." She said. She threw herself onto the couch. " But, yeah, it was fun." Neji snorted in the kitchen.  
"Hey! Just because you can't enjoy it doesn't mean we shouldn't!" Called Tenten.

Meanwhile, at Warren's house...

" How was school, Warren?" Joy Peace called from the kitchen as Warren entered the house. " Great. There are exchange students from Japan, and one of them set Layla off"  
"Oh? What did they do"  
" Snorted when she said anyone could be a superhero, whether or not they had powers"  
" And the what happened"  
" She gave a speech about equality and such, what are we having for dinner"  
" Well, I was thinking about the Japanese buffet. How'd they react"  
" Disagreed and stormed off. If we're eating out, why are you in the kitchen"  
" Cleaning burned pot roast from the walls of the oven. I hope she didn't make any enemies"  
" I don't think she did. Need help"  
She walked into the living room. "No, just finished, let's get going."

She and Warren quickly made their way out the door and to the car.

Back to team Gai...

"Yosh! They are leaving Neji!" Yelled Lee.

Neji sighed. "Then I suppose we have to follow them. Tenten! Stop showering, we have to follow Warren!"

Tenten came out fully clothed with wet, sudsy hair a few seconds later. "Stop showering, he says..." She muttered darkly, as she toweled her hair dry.

They all quickly ran out the door to follow Warren, though Neji stopped to turn off the stove.

And back to Warren...

He and his mother grabbed a booth, claiming it with their coats. Hopefully no one would move them.

Then, he looked up and saw team Gai coming in the door. He quickly pretended not to notice them.

"Is something wrong, dear?" His mother asked in a casual tone.

There was no lying to his mother in any way, shape or form. She was, after all, a telepath, and could easily tell if he was lying.

" Just saw the exchange students I told you about." He said with a shrug.

" Well, why don't we invite them to sit with us, they're probably feeling lost in this country." She said.

"Fine." Said Warren, knowing that "we" meant him. He headed across the room.

---------------------------------------------

Tenten looked up and saw Warren was headed in their direction. Neji, who was wearing sunglasses to hide his unusual eyes, also noticed, and hissed to Lee " Warren is coming over." "He is? Yosh!" Lee yelled, causing everyone in the buffet to stop and stare at him.

Warren stopped in front of their table. " Do you want to share a table with us?" He asked, gesturing to where his mother was sitting.

The team looked at each other as if in a silent conference about what to do. Finally, Tenten spoke. " We'd love to, thank you."

-----------------------------------------

Dinner was, to say the least, exciting. First, Lee felt it necessary to yell his thanks and compliment Joy on her Youthfulness.

Next, he was delighted by her name and had to yell about it's youthfulness as well.

" Lee! Stop yelling!" Yelled Tenten in exasperation.

"So, Warren tells me you're from Japan, are you enjoying your stay in America?" Joy asked.

Neji snorted, at which Tenten elbowed him. Lee started "It is most Y--ow!" He was interupted by a hit to the head from both his teamates.

"You speak english very well." Said Joy with a smile. She found this group funny.

Tenten smiled back, and Lee, who was already smiling, smiled wider, nearly blinding Warren and Joy. "Thank you, we spent years practicing." Tenten replied. That was why they were the team chosen for this mission, after all.

Joy looked at her watch. " Oh well, we'd better get going. It was nice meeting you." She said, and she and Warren both headed out the door.

" Come on." Said Neji, once they were out of sight, and they quickly zipped home, beating the Peace family car easily.

The rest of the night was spent on homework. Tenten was absolutely sure Lee was going to flunk, because he marked almost everything with the answer 'Youthful'.

Neji just shook his head and steered clear of the pair as they fought over the answers on their papers, the bathroom, and then when to go to bed.

Their problem, not his.

* * *

**Like it? I'm hoping this one was a bit longer than the last. Updates will be soon! Please leave reviews!**


	4. The Mess in the Morning

**I don't know about you, but I kinda feel like the Sky High characters are getting disincluded. Especially poor Zach.  
So Zach gets to say the disclaimer!  
Zach: Dude, what was I supposed to say again?  
You're supposed to say: Gemina does not own any of the Sky High or Naruto characters. Go ahead!  
Zach:...  
What?**

* * *

The next morning, Neji woke up to the yells of his teammates. 

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

" I told you I didn't!"

" But you did!"

He groaned and got up. He made his way down the stairs. Just when he was reaching the bottom, however, his foot crashed through the old floor boards.

Tenten and Lee quickly forgot their argument and went to see what had caused the noise.

Neji grit his teeth and yanked his foot out of the floor. Tenten and Lee came around the corner, and gasped when they saw the hole in the floor.

"Neji! Did you see who made that hole in the floor?!" Lee yelled. Tenten rolled her eyes and hit him on the head.

" He made the hole in the floor!" She exclaimed, in an exasperated tone.

" Neji! How could you?"

" Darn it, Lee! He did it by accident because the floors are rotted away!"

"Oh. Are you alright, comrade Neji?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just watch out for that area, it's weak."

Tenten frowned. " You're not fine, your foot's bleeding."

Neji shrugged. " Guess I'd better take care of it then." And with that, he walked upstairs just like he would when his foot didn't hurt.

" How does he do that?! That must have really hurt!" Exclaimed Lee.

" Yeah, he must not feel pain very well or something." Agreed Tenten.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom where Neji was bandaging his foot...

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Neji exclaimed as he poured alcohol on his foot.

He quickly wrapped up his foot, and winced as he put weight on it. His foot really did hurt!

Of course, he wasn't about to tell his teammates that.

He quickly practiced walking about naturally with the bandage on. Good, now he could head back downstairs. This time, with shoes on...

Tenten and Lee had started back up their earlier argument.

" YES. YOU. DID!"

"NO.I.DIDN'T!"

Neji frowned. "What are you two yelling about?" He asked in an irritated tone. They were being so childish.

They both began to speak at once, pointing at each other to make sure Neji knew who to blame.

"It was his"  
"--then it was broken"  
" --and he broke it"  
"--and she blamed me"  
"--and he lied"  
"--but I keep telling her"  
"--so then I yelled"  
"--and she kept yelling"  
"--and then he blamed me"  
"--but"  
They both finished in unison. "It's not my fault"  
Neji twitched. "What's broken?"

Tenten and Lee frowned fiercely at each other, and then pointed at the microwave, which was smoking, in a mangled heap. At least, he thought it was the microwave.It was kind of hard to tell.

Neji shook his head. He wasn't about to ask who broke it, nor did he want to know.

" We don't use it anyway." He stated, and went about getting his breakfast.

Suddenly, both Lee and Tenten looked suspicious. " You don't care that the microwave is a smoldering heap?" Tenten asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Lee piped up. "And we do use it, remember, it exploded your pot pie."

Neji rolled his eyes and carried the milk, his bowl, his spoon, and the cereal box to the table. Boy, he'd had strange dreams last night. About destroying the microwave with one of the cat statues from the front yard. He didn't have time to sort this out.

" You know, if you don't hurry up and get dressed, you're going to miss the bus." He remarked, as he gathered his books. This set Lee and Tenten scrambling to get ready, as they had spent all their time yelling at each other. They soon forgot about the microwave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Magenta waited impatiently for the bus to take off. Stupid Stronghold. He could easily fly to the school himself, why on earth did he have to ask Ron to wait for him?

Zach turned around in his seat to face her. "Hey Maj, did you finish the essay on the history of sidekicks?"

Magenta rolled her eyes. He probably hadn't done his and wanted her to help him. " Duh." she replied.

Just then, Will came running onto the bus. "Thanks for waiting, Ron." He said, almost out of breath.

Ron grinned. "Anything for you, Will Stronghold."

Everyone settled into their seats. Last person on the route was Warren.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee was busy looking for his superhero history book. He was pretty sure it was somewhere in his sock drawer, though, and he was tearing it apart at top speed.

Tenten, on the other hand, couldn't find her other hairtie, and was running around the house with half her hair done up in a bun.

Neji, in all his perfectness, was standing by the door waiting for them, an amused look on his face.

They heard a vehicle come around the corner, and his teammates came running to the door to see if it was the bus. Neji handed Lee his book, and Tenten her hairtie. They had been sitting right next to the door the whole time.

While Lee thanked him enthusiasticly, Tenten frowned at him and quickly tied up her hair. Tenten and Lee ran for the bus, while Neji walked calmly. The day was off to an interesting start.

**

* * *

****I hope that was good, it reached exactly 1000 words. Next up: Superhero history class, so much fun! Will Tenten and Lee be able to come up with plausible answers for not knowing much about Japanese heroes, even though they are supposedly from Japan?**

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. History!

**Okay, fifth chapter! And, it's Layla's turn!  
Layla: Okay, Gemina does not own Neji, Tenten, Lee, Warren, Will, Zach, Magenta, Ethan, or me. We all belong to Kishimoto and Disney, respectively. She does own a plant named Dork, though.  
Wow...You should do this every time!  
Layla: But that would be unfair to the others.  
If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go bang my head on my desk...**

* * *

Tenten hurried to her next class, Lee running ahead of her, and Neji walking behind her. Those two were polar opposites.

She hoped class wouldn't be too hard, after all, she hardly knew anything about superheroes. They wouldn't call on her unless she raised her hand though, right?

She quickly found the door numbered 6B, and called Lee back. " Lee, you should pay more attention"  
"Sorry Tenten, to punish myself, I will run six hundred laps around the school!"

Tenten shook her head. " There isn't time for that, Lee." They all quickly walked in and found their desks.

Their teacher came up through the floor. " Good Morning, class." He said, giving them all a wide smile.

" Good morning Mr. Smith!" resounded the reply.

" Okay, today, since we have guests from Japan, we will be studying heroes from Japan."

Tenten inwardly groaned. And Lee outwardly groaned. Loudly. Tenten quickly elbowed him in the ribs.

A couple of people, including the teacher, gave them strange looks.

Tenten laughed nervously. " Lee doesn't like history."

The teacher coughed and continued. " Let's start with Sunfire." He paused to open a thick book. " Sunfire was first an X-men, one of the first Japanese superheroes here in the U.S. Yes, Warren?"

Warren lowered his hand and cleared his throat to speak. " Who were some of the other first Japanese superheroes?" Warren said this in a tone that indicated he already knew the answer but wanted to hear the teacher say it.

The teacher coughed again. " We're focusing on Sunfire right now..." He began uncomfortably. Warren rolled his eyes, but he didn't make any more comments.

The teacher continued. " He had fire powers, the generation and manipulation of it. He eventually quit the X-men, as he was frustrated by the way Professor Xavier handled things. Yes, Neji?"

Tenten snapped her head over to look at Neji, and sure enough, he was just lowering his hand. " Wouldn't the first Japanese superhero have worked in Japan?"

The teacher shook his head. " The Japanese had a different way of handling super villain threats, ninjas. Some say the people with superpowers wanted to be absolutely sure their identities wouldn't be discovered. Others say they were founded by the government. Either way, when Japanese superheroes finally started showing up in Japan, they disapeared without a trace. "

Neji, Tenten and Lee looked at each other, and tried not to laugh, though it wasn't noticeable with Neji. That was right. There was a reason the ninjas called their villages hidden. They were very well hidden, and anyone searching for them would never find them. Not even with high tech equipment.

" He had a sister who was also a superhero with firepowers, codenamed Sunpyre, yes, Talia"  
A girl with ice blue clothes and black hair lowered her hand. " Weren't we supposed to give our reports today, Mr. Smith?" The teacher hit his forehead as the rest of the students groaned. " That's right! I suppose that's enough on Japanese superheroes for today. Talia, you may go first."

Talia smirked while the rest of the students glared at her. She walked up to the front of the classroom.  
She cleared her throat.

"My report is on telepaths, and how they work."

It was certainly a long class after that.

Later, at lunch, Tenten and Lee enthusiasticly dragged Neji over to Will's table. When Neji sat down, Layla moved to the far side of the table, as far away as she could possibly be.

" Hi, guys!" Tenten said cheerfully. Everyone else greeted her back, at varying degrees of friendliness. " Yosh! Class today was so youthful!" Lee exclaimed.

Maj raised her eyebrows. " What was it about?"

Lee gave her a sparkling grin. " The first Japanese superhero! He sounded so youthful!"

Warren snorted.

Layla piped up. " I'm helping with a fundraiser to help save the rainforest, would anyone like to volunteer?"

Will nodded. " Sure."

" If Maj will go..." Started Zach.

" Why not. " Said Maj with a shrug.

"I'm in!" exclaimed Zach.

Ethan nodded.

They all turned and looked at Warren. " No."

"I will!" Volunteered Lee youthfully.

Tenten smiled. " I'd like to as well."

Neji frowned. " Too bad. We have things to do. Remember?"

" C'mon Warren! Everyone but you and Neji wants to go." Layla pleaded.

Everyone at the table except Neji stared at Warren in a convincing manner.

" Fine." Warren said.

Tenten grinned sweetly at Neji. " Well, I don't remember having any other obligations, do you Lee?"

Lee shook his head seriously. " No I do not!"

" To the fundraiser we go, Neji!" Tenten exclaimed.

This was going terribly, and it could only end terribly... 

* * *

**Good? Yes, no, maybe so? Don't forget to review!**


	6. The Nasty Night

**This time I have volunteered the know-it-all Talia to inform you of what I do and don't own!  
**

**Talia: Gemina does not own any characters mentioned except me and Mr. Smith the History teacher.**

* * *

Argh...a fundraising event.

Neji couldn't think of anything worse.

Tenten may have been having a good time dishing out food to total strangers, but he did not.

Especially since he was stuck with soup duty.

Every time he struggled to pour the soup into the person's bowl without spilling any of it, but no matter what, there was always one drop that fell onto the white table cloth.

Very irritating.

Lee seemed to be having the best time of all. Out of everyone in the whole fundraising event. Even Layla.

" Is this soup vegetarian?" A patron wanted to know.

Neji gritted his teeth. How often had he been asked this? Hadn't this person already been here?

" Sure." The reassured patron sipped from the bowl.

" All except that poor cow."

Neji had to admit, it was very amusing to see the patron's eyes bug out like that as he spewed the soup everywhere.

Too bad Tenten had heard the whole exchange.

" Neji!" She exclaimed.

She turned to the patron apologetically. " Don't mind my obnoxious friend, the soup is completely vegetarian."

The patron left, though they were a tad paler.

Tenten turned to Neji.

"Neji! Why did you do that?! I know you're bored, but seriously! Are you trying to get us in trouble? We volunteered for this, we're supposed to be nice to the patrons!"

Neji smirked. " You volunteered me, remember? I am under no obligation to be nice."

Tenten sighed in frustration. This event had started out as fun, but Neji had an even more sour than usual mood, and it was ruining everything.

Another patron came walking up. He grinned broadly at Neji. " You sure have lovely hair, miss."

At that point, Tenten actually burst out laughing. This had been happening quite often since they'd come here.

Neji glowered. " I'm. a. boy." He said menacingly. " Call me a girl again and I'll rip your guts out and force feed them to you!"

The patron's eyes popped wide open in surprise. With a mumbled apology, he shuffled away without even asking for soup.

A few seconds later, Layla came over with a huge grin. " How's it going? Do you need any refills?"

She looked over at Neji's practically still full soup pot. " And I thought it would be more popular. I'll get you some more lettuce, Tenten."

Tenten gave her a huge grin in reply, but the second she was gone, it was replaced by a frown.

" You'd better behave yourself Neji, or else Lee and I will mob you while you're asleep!"

Neji rolled his eyes, but he didn't bug anymore patrons. Tenten did tend to make good on her promises, after all, and he needed a good night's rest.

They all headed home afterwards, tired, but carrying along leftover soup that Layla had forced on them.

Tenten and Lee settled down on the couch, tired and ready to go to bed soon. Neji smirked at them and threw a stack of paper at each of them.

" What are these?" Tenten asked.

" Homework on the top, status report on the bottom. Have fun completing them."

Tenten and Lee groaned loudly. To be completely honest, Neji had just as much to get done, and it would probably take him about as long, but he made it look effortless. He had a genius image to keep up, after all.

They all settled down after a weary night's work to sleep.

* * *

They hadn't slept for more than an hour, however, when Tenten and Lee were awakened by loud screams coming from Neji's room.

They both ran in as fast as they could, to find Neji thrashing wildly on his bed. His face held a look of pure terror and pain.

" Neji! What's wrong?!" Tenten yelled.

Lee, who is not as stupid as he looks, hit Neji hard on the head, knocking him out.

" Omigosh! Lee!!" Tenten yelled.

" It was his curse seal. I had to knock him out." Lee replied.

Tenten cocked her head to one side. "His what? Lee?!"

Lee, however, had left the room in search of a towel to dampen and put over Neji's eyes. He was going to be sore.

Tenten and Lee took turns keeping watch over Neji and changing the cloths until morning, in which time, Lee explained to Tenten what had happened.

" ...and I only know about it because I came to his house at a...um...bad time. That time Neji didn't show up for practice, remember?"

"I remember, and you made up an unbelievable story about why Neji wasn't there, and Gai sensei believed it."

She was furious at him for never telling her about Neji's curse seal, but in her tired state she was more forgiving than usual. Besides, being angry and beating up Lee were two things that really wouldn't help right now.

When Neji woke up that morning, his teammates were asleep on the floor next to his bed. And he had a killer headache.

He still had an hour to wait for the bus, so he set about getting ready for school. He wished painkillers helped with an activation headache.

He let Tenten and Lee sleep, seeing as they had probably stayed up all night watching over him. They would be useless if they were tired. He would have to think of a good reason for them to stay home.

The teachers would notice they were gone, after all.

He ate his breakfast, yogurt, since he couldn't handle anything hard, and met the bus at the corner.

This day was not going to go well.

--

**Well? Will Neji be able to make it through the day without biting anyone's head off? Doubt it.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. Warren's Misfortune

**This time, it's Will's turn to say the disclaimer!  
Will: flashes broad smile Gemina owns no characters mentioned except Talia and some of the teachers!**

* * *

Neji gritted his teeth as he walked down the hallway. He had forgotten how loud the school was.

He probably should have stayed home.

Just then, Will walked up with Layla.

" Hey Neji!" Will said, a tad too loudly for Neji's liking, making Neji grimace.

Layla took it the wrong way.

" If you wanted to be left alone, you only had to say so." She didn't say it espeially meanly, more like she was trying to make a point.

" I do." Neji replied.

Layla pulled Will away.

" Bye!" Will called over his shoulder.

Neji flinched. He'd only just gotten here, and he was already getting a worse headache. He really should have stayed home.

Oh well, better get walking if he wanted to get to mad science class on time.

Just then, a wall was knocked down. The noise made Neji want to scream, but the other students seemed to have that area covered. Neji grabbed his head in pain

Thoughts raced through his head. What if that was Baron Battle? What if he failed his mission? He had to get up. But it hurt so much!

Baron battle came through the collapsed area, floating on a board similar to a skateboard, just a little bigger.

Warren looked up from his book. It wasn't a long stretch for Will and Layla, who were a bit down the hall, to guess that the man floating through the hole in the school was Baron Battle. He looked exactly like Warren, except a little older.

" What do you want?" Warren asked evenly.

Baron Battle chuckled. " You. Why else would I come to this wretched school?"

Warren frowned at him. " I'm not going without a fight."

Baron just smirked. " As I would expect of my son."

Warren gritted his teeth and ignited. Will came swooping over to his aide.

Typical of Will, to try to play the hero. Unfortunately, Baron was a mastermind and anticipated him.

Will was quickly shot down from the air with a neutralizing blast. Layla ran to try to get Will to safety.

" No! Layla, don't!" Warren yelled, but it was too late. Baron grabbed her around the neck, and slapped a neutralizing bracelet on. She was pretty soon the damsel in distress.

" You wouldn't want me to hurt your friends, would you?" Baron asked with a sneer. Warren's fire flared.

Baron raised his eyebrows and ignited his hand near Layla's face. Layla struggled against Baron's grasp.

Warren frowned deeper, but he powered down. Neji struggled to get up. Most of the noise had died down. He activated his Byakugan.

Neji ran towards Baron, and started attacking. Baron had a force field, however, and Neji's attack was a little useless. In his weakened state, he was smashed against wall by Baron easily. And that certainly didn't help his headache. He watched from the ground as baron battle slapped a neutralizer bracelet on Warren, dropped Layla, and left with Warren.

Layla was quickly up and trying to get the neutralizer bracelet off. She hurried over to Will, while fumbling with the bracelet. " Will? Will! Are you okay?" Will groaned and sat up, rubbing his head, which he had fell on.

" Yeah, I'm fine, what happened?" He looked around and suddenly became alert. " Where's Warren?"

Layla shook her head. " Baron took him."

Will stood up. " Then we have to find him!" He wobbled and almost fell over. Layla steadied him.

" First you have to come to the infirmary." She told him. She looked over at Neji. Leaning Will against the wall for support, she walked over to Neji. " Are you okay? Can you walk?"

Neji looked up. " No."

Layla pulled him to his feet. She quickly found that he hadn't been exxagerating at all. His leg looked broken.

" Will, can you make it to the infirmary on your own?" She called over to him.

Will looked over. " Sure, so long as I have a wall to lean on."

Layla quickly looped Neji's arm around her shoulders and helped him hop towards the infirmary.

" Why are you helping me?" Neji asked. Typically, if Neji hated someone he wouldn't help them unless absolutely necessary.

Layla smiled at him. " Because it's the right thing to do."

This girl was confusing.

-  
Tenten and Lee woke up around eleven a.m., and quickly panicked when they realized what time it was.

" Wait a minute!" Tenten said in the middle of brushing her teeth and hair at the same time, " Where's Neji"  
Lee's and Tenten's eyes widened at the same time as it hit them.

He must have gone to school.

Neji, meanwhile, was getting a cast. Layla was seeing how Will and his concussion were doing.

The rest of the school day had been called off, and the other students had been sent home.

That hadn't stopped Ethan, Zach and Magenta from coming to the infirmary to find out what had happened.

" Dude, I heard of a guy who hit his head really hard and when he woke up he speaking, like, Chinese." Zach related.

Magenta rolled her eyes. " Not helping."

Zach's eyes widened. " But wouldn't it totally rock if Will suddenly started speaking Chinese?"

Ethan shook his head. " We wouldn't be able to understand him."

Just then, Will sat up. " We need a plan."

Neji looked over.

Ethan cocked his head to one side. " What sort of plan?"

" We need to figure out where Baron Battle is keeping Warren, first, then we need to figure out how to get him out of there..."

Magenta sighed. " Not very original, are you?"

Neji spoke up. " But it is plan that might work."

Everyone turned and looked at him. " What? Are you going to help us?" Layla asked.

" After all, I can track him with my Byakugan." Neji continued seriously.

" Your what?"

" My special sight."

" Oh, right."

Layla interrupted. " Why do you want to help?"

" Because it's the right thing to do." Neji replied.

Layla frowned slightly. " Really, why do you want to help?"

Neji decided it would be fine to tell them basic details. After all, he would probably need their help to get Warren back. " I, and my comrades, were sent to protect Warren after Baron Battle broke out. "

"You didn't do a very good job." Commented Magenta.

Neji scowled at her.

" Well, let's get planning then." Layla said, as Ethan nodded in agreement, grabbing his notepad and pencil.

* * *

**My longest chapter yet!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Too easy

**Okay, so I was thinking to myself, why do I keep bringing other characters to do my disclaimer? Then I thought to myself, why don't I just do it myself? And then I thought, because it's really boring! Take it away, Lash!**

**Lash: Gemina owns absolutely nothing, except that dorky know-it-all Talia and some of the teachers. She doesn't even have a cellphone.**

**And then I thought to myself, why on earth did I pick Lash!**

* * *

In a short amount of time, they came up with a plan: Magenta would track the flying object Baron was flying on with the computer. Once they pinpointed his location, Will would call Ron Wilson and ask for a ride. He couldn't carry everyone at once, after all, and flying is much, much faster. Magenta would stay behind to monitor things on the computer, and Neji would stay behind because his leg was broken. Neji objected, but he was overruled.

Of course, his location would probably be fortified. Will could probable rip a few doors off and smash through some walls, bu if he were somehow injured, they were sunk. That would be a problem...

While they were contemplating what they should do, Tenten and Lee came bursting into the infirmary.

" Neji! What were you thinking?!" Tenten yelled exasperatedly. As an after-thought she added: " What happened to you?"

Neji flinched at the sudden noise. His head still hurt badly.

Layla quickly filled her in.

" Baron Battle came to our school, and he kidnapped Warren, and hurt Neji and Will pretty badly."

Tenten looked at Neji incredulously. " You tried to fight him?! What is wrong with you?!"

Neji rubbed his temples.

" Please stop yelling, Tenten."

Lee was quietly (gasp!) watching the exchange. Tenten always yelled a lot when he or Neji put themselves in danger. Or when they did something stupid. That was more Lee's area, however. Up till now.

"Did your brain get fried or something?! Neji!"

Neji looked up with a glare. "Stop yelling Tenten, you are killing my ears."

"Yeah, and mine too." Put in Zach helpfully.

Tenten looked up huffily and pulled the curtain around Neji's infirmary bed closed.

"You have some explaining to do."

Lee nodded in agreement.

" Fine, fine." Neji said, rubbing his temples again. His head really hurt.

" Last night was the anniversary of when I got my curse seal. It flares up around then. Normally it isn't so bad, but it happens every year. Typically, I stay home around now. It won't happen again for quite some time."

Tenten raised her eyebrows. "Don't you think it should be fixed?"

Neji rolled his eyes." It happens to all the branch family members. Like a checkup to make sure it's still working. If something's wrong, it will turn red."

Lee started to say something, but Neji quickly interrupted him, guessing easily what he was going to say.

"No, mine is not red."

Neji rubbed his temples again.

" Shouldn't you take something for that?" Tenten asked, looking over in concern.

Neji gritted his teeth in annoyance.

" Nothing works."

Tenten was about to say something else when Layla called through the curtain.

"Are you guys done in there? Because we really need to finish the plan."

Lee threw back the curtain. "What plan?"

Layla smiled at him. "The plan to save Warren. Would you like to help?"

Lee gave her his good guy pose. And nearly blinded her with his smile. " Yosh! We would all love to help!"

Magenta spoke up. "Well, I tracked him, and you guys were right, he is in a fortified area. So we could use those two to help break in and get Warren out. I suppose since it's their mission to protect him, they won't mind helping with that part, right?" Tenten turned back and glared at Neji. " You didn't."

Neji shrugged. " Better to do it with their help then none at all. They would have found out soon anyway."

Tenten sighed. Everything on this mission was going wrong. Very wrong. She'd be lucky to get a D-rank mission at this rate.

" Fine, let's go get Warren."

Ron Wilson was nice enough to give them a ride to Baron's lair.

Upon arriving, Tenten and Lee immediately scouted out the area. They had been trained before the mission to recognise most of the traps that might be present here in America. They quickly spotted lasers and such, and had to keep stopping Will and the rest from stepping into any traps.

Tenten was starting to think it would have been better to do this alone. These people obviously didn't know what they were doing.

Magenta was sending them directions to where Warren was, at least a vague area where he was. It was hard to pick up the chip she'd put in his leather jacket. She knew she should have gotten a stronger one!

Magenta had somehow planted chips on everyone, just in case, one of her predictions came true. And now, it had come in handy. And the others had laughed when she suggested it. Serves them right.

Will ripped the door off one of the cells. Unfortunately, Warren was not inside it. Magenta couldn't quite pinpoint him, so they would just have to search every one. Tenten sliced through the hinges on another and kicked it down. No Warren in that one either. Lee kicked down another door, or at least smashed a sizable hole in it. No Warren.

They all proceeded to knock down door after door, still finding no Warren. Finally, on the very last cell, Will ripped the door off, and inside was Warren, lying down and either sleeping, or unconscious. It was probably the latter, seeing as he was still not reacting to the sounds around him, such as doors being banged down.

"Found him!"

All the others came rushing over.

Ethan checked his pulse. "He's alive."

Tenten rolled her eyes. Like they really needed to be told that? She could see his chest rising and falling!

Will quickly picked him up. That's when they noticed the large lump on the side of his head.

Getting out was actually easier than getting in. It was as if Baron hadn't expected anyone to come after Warren.

But Baron was supposed to be a genius, what could he possibly have planned?

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	9. A Chip In His Shoulder

**Baron's turn!**

**Baron: I refuse to say your ridiculous disclaimer.**

**Oh come on!**

**Baron: ...**

**You know...I could just write you out of the story...**

**Baron: Fine! Gemina owns nothing mentioned in this story except Talia and some of the teachers.**

**That wasn't so bad...hey...careful with that! You could have burned someone!**

* * *

Neji, meanwhile, hated watching from the sidelines. Or in this case, listening from the sidelines.

He felt stupid for rushing Baron without a plan of some sort. He wished he could think clearly, for that matter, but his pounding headache wouldn't allow it.

Magenta looked over at Neji. He was picking at his cast again with that faraway, slightly worried look. He was worried about his friends. Maybe he did have a good side after all.

Neji looked over at Magenta who was staring at him. She was probably thinking how idiotic he was for trying to rush Baron like that. He glared at her.

Magenta rolled her eyes and looked back at the screen. Boys. They always have to be the tough guy.

Neji starting stewing to himself. She was making fun of him! "I bet you couldn't have done better."

Magenta stopped and looked at Neji. What was he talking about, exactly? "Excuse me?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't have stopped Baron either."

So that's what he was thinking about. He wasn't worried in the least about his friends, he was upset because he had been defeated by the villain. So much for a good side.

She was about to reply when Will reported through the radio. ⌠We've got him, but he's unconscious. Get ready for him."

Magenta quickly set about gathering the necessary items, and setting up a bed for him. Neji stood up to help. Magenta shook her head.

"You've been sitting there this whole time worrying about how you weren't able to stop Warren from being kidnapped? You are a piece of work, all right."

Neji frowned at her.

"It was important and I failed."

Magenta put a hand on her hip.

"So sitting there worrying about it is going to make it better?"

Neji's head was pounding, and now he was feeling angry. Why was this girl bothering him?

"Yes!"

Neji rubbed his temples, as Magenta looked at him as if he'd grown a third head.

Once again, however, she was unable to make a biting comment, because Will and the others came in carrying Warren. They all quickly laid him out on the bed. Ethan pried Warren eye open to check him for a concussion. Will hovered (literally) nearby, waiting to see if Warren was fine. Layla was already growing the materials she would need for a poultice.

Tenten and Lee just stayed out of the way.

Once they had finished patching Warren up, Magenta turned to Neji.

"Better check his head too, popsicle. He was acting really strange."

Neji, of course, glared at her. Tenten looked at Neji questioningly. Then she turned to Magenta.

"What was he doing?"

Magenta shrugged.

"He was sitting there telling me worrying would make things better. I think he might of hit his head or something."

Neji jumped up, despite his broken leg.

"I did not!"

Tenten sat Neji back down on the bed.

"Didn't what, Neji?"

Neji crossed his arms in a manner similar to a 5 year old's.

"I didn't hit my head." He insisted.

Tenten quickly deduced that it was probably an aftereffect of the curse seal. How was she going to explain this one?

Luckily, she didn't have to, because Lee stepped in.

"If you'll excuse us, Neji forgot his medicine!"

He closed the curtain around the bed with a flourish. Neji was fuming at Lee.

"Lee! What is wrong with you!"

Tenten sweatdropped. Then she whacked Neji on the head, knocking him out cold. By the time he woke up, the effects would probably wear off.

Lee looked over at Tenten. "You know, we could've just used a sedative."

--

The people outside the curtain winced when they heard a loud cracking sound. Were they killing him?

Tenten opened the curtain after she had finished tucking Neji into bed.

She smiled to the people outside of the curtain, as if they hadn't heard the loud sound.

" Neji should be fine in a few hours."

Lee looked confused.

"Won't he wake up with a headache, youthful flower?!"

Tenten gave a look that could kill. Then she smiled sweetly at everyone as if they hadn't just seen her death glare someone.

" His medicine does that."

The other students decided to let sleeping dogs lie, and leave this one alone. All except Zack, of course.

" What was that loud sound? Did you kill him?"

Zack looked more fascinated than concerned. Magenta rolled her eyes.

" Just leave alone Zack, just leave it alone."

Warren woke up with a pounding headache. The last thing he remembered seeing was his father. That was right, his father had kidnapped him!

Warren sat up with a start, scaring all the other kids.

"Quick! There's a chip in my shoulder, get it out!"

Will slapped on neutralizer bracelet, as Warren's invulnerability would keep anything from cutting through his skin. Magenta moved in with her computer and a scalpel.

Ethan coughed nervously.

" Shouldn't we get a nurse to do this or something?"

Layla shook her head.

"No time, they all evacuated with the rest of the students."

Tenten looked up. She grabbed the scalpel from Magenta's hand.

" I have some experience in healing and such. Just tell me where to cut."

Magenta nodded, and using her laptop, pinpointed the chip and directed Tenten.

Warren, did not enjoy being cut open, to say the least, but the second they took the neutralizer off, it healed up.

Warren looked around.

"What are the exchange students doing here?"

* * *

**Okay, sorry it took me so long to update! I was halfway through this chapter, but then I couldn't get back on the right computer to finish it! Please review, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**


	10. Neji is sleeping

**Right now, it is Magenta's turn to say the disclaimer.**

**Magenta: Haven't you already made nine people say this disclaimer?**

**Maybe, yeah, uh-huh...**

**Magenta: Are you ever going to say it yourself?**

**Maybe...um...**

**Magenta: How about for chapter 10? Ten is one of your favorite numbers, right?**

**I guess I could say the disclaimer...**

**(grins evilly)**

**But it's more fun when I make other people do it! Take your turn, Magenta!**

**Magenta: ( rolls eyes) Fine. Gemina owns nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. Bupkas. Nihil-**

**Okay! Okay! They get the idea! And I do own the know-it-all Talia and some of the teachers...**

* * *

Warren's question hung in the air for a few seconds. Tenten tried to look really friendly.

" Because we're your friends."

Warren blinked in surprise and confusion.

"What?"

Tenten almost wished Neji was awake...and not crazy. He would have known how to handle this. Instead, she had Lee, who at this moment had already come up with an explanation.

"We're your pen pals from Japan!"

Tenten smacked her forehead as Warren looked even more confused.

" What the heck...?"

Tenten whacked Lee's arm. Lee grimaced and made a small whining noise. Tenten turned back to Warren with serious look on her face.

" To tell you the truth, we are actually ninjas hired by the Board to protect you."

This actually confused Warren even more, but when he saw the others nodding in agreement, he decided they were probably telling the truth. Other than the pen pal part. He'd never had a pen pal.

Zach grinned " Isn't that cool?! I mean, you have, like, personal ninja guards!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at that, except Neji, who was unconscious. Warren looked around the room.

"What about the one with the weird eyes?"

Tenten grinned and nodded.

" Yeah, he's supposed to protect you too."

Warren looked around the room again. Tenten seemed to realize something, and pulled back the curtain around a bed to reveal Neji sleeping peacefully...with a giant lump on his head. Tenten noticably sweatdropped.

" He's...uh...He's sleeping." She dropped the curtain.

Zach, who'd gotten uncomfortably close to Warren's ear, hissed " They killed him or something."

Warren rolled his eyes.

"Get away from my ear, Zach."

----

A half hour later, Warren had told them what he could about Baron's plans, which wasn't much. He'd apparently been knocked out early on in his captivity, and was barely conscious long enough to know about the chip.

Tenten sighed. If Neji was awake, he'd probably put two and two together. But he wasn't, so she'd have to think through this herself:

1. Warren is kidnapped by his father.

2. Locater chip in his shoulder.

3. No guards in the prison.

4. Awake only long enough to see the chip placed.

5. No security system, as far as she could tell.

6. He was in the very last cell.

7. He didn't have a neutralizer bracelet on when they brought him back.

8. Baron was supposed to be a genius.

9...

She couldn't think of anything else to add to her mental list. She turned the details around in her mind for a few moments. Then it came to her; maybe the first chip was just a distraction, and something else was planted in him. She'd have to have Neji...right...Neji was unconscious. She looked up at the other people in the infirmary.

Will looked like he was concentrating really hard. The mission report had said that he was Warren's best friend, so that made sense. Layla was calmly sitting there, probably turning the facts around in her head, just like Tenten. Magenta was typing furiously into the computer, then shaking her head and pressing backspace. Ethan was writing something out on paper. And Zach...was Zach.

She cleared her throat to get their attention. Everyone turned their heads, except Ethan who was very focused. Will poked him.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

Will didn't always realize his own strength. They all turned to face her again. Tenten mentally double checked her list, then continued.

" Okay, I was thinking everything over, and I realized that the chip in his shoulder might have been a decoy. "

Ethan nodded. " I was thinking the same thing."

Zach shook his head. " No, I think he's a clone of Warren, sent here to infiltrate the superhero ranks. " Everyone looked skeptical. " I saw it in a movie." Zach added, as if that proved his point. He scooted closer to Warren.

" What's your middle name?" He asked suspiciously.

Warren rolled his eyes.

" I don't have a middle name. You know that, glowstick."

Zach opened his mouth to ask another question, but Magenta interrupted him.

" Shut up, Zach."

Ethan turned back to Tenten.

" So what do you think could actually be planted in him?"

Tenten went over her list again. Maybe another chip? She shrugged. She didn't really have much experience dealing with chips and computers and complex evil plans. Ethan looked back over his own list, which he had written down.

" Well, whatever it is, how are we going to detect it? It's not like there's an x-ray machine here, and that would take too long to develop."

Tenten seriously wished she hadn't knocked out Neji. Then she hit on an idea. " Maybe it's metal, and we could use a magnet of some sort to find it?"

Warren nodded. He stood up.

" There's a strong magnet in the gym." He turned to head out the door.

"Wait." Ethan raised a hand. " If you're talking about using the magnet Coach Boomer uses for drills, then you're going to get anything metal ripped right through you. "

Warren shrugged. " Do you have a better idea, popsicle?"

Ethan thought for a second. His eyes roamed around the room for a few seconds, then fell on Magenta's computer. "That's it!"

Magenta looked ready to be protective of her computer.

" What's it?"

Ethan reached for her laptop.

"May I?"

Magenta grudgingly handed it over. "Fine."

Ethan immediately started typing furiously.

" If I'm right...then I can probably use the computer to detect any signal Warren might be emitting."

He grinned. His eyes scanned the results and he gave Warren a thumbs up.

" You're all clear, no tracking devices."

Warren looked somewhat skeptical.

" What about other devices? What if I'm rigged to blow up?"

Ethan shook his head.

" I don't think Baron would blow you up. When we get out of here, we'll get you looked over, okay?"

Grumbling, Warren rolled his eyes. " Great."

**Yeah, I know, I finally updated! I had writer's block, but now I have a great plot. Just keep your eyes open for hints. All reviews will be memorized and quoted during conversations with my twin!**


End file.
